Question: $ {16.872 \div 0.24 = ?} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{168}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${168}\div24={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{72}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${72}\div24={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {16.872 \div 0.24 = 70.3} $